Time Manipulation
: "Staleek, he can wrap time 'round his little finger; the hoodoo-voodoo is not gonna work!" : ― John Crichton on Einstein, Farscape : "Mastery is achieved when 'telling time' becomes 'telling time what to do'." : ― Magic: The Gathering, Telling Time : "Control Time, control EVERYTHING!" : ― Acronix and Krux, LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu : "This thing all things devours: : Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; : Gnaws iron, bites steel; : Grinds hard stones to meal; : Slays king, ruins town, : And beats high mountain down." : ― One of Gollum's riddles for Bilbo, (The Hobbit Ch.5) The ability to manipulate time. Also Called * Chrono Control/Force * Chronokinesis * Fourth Dimension Manipulation * Temporal Alteration/Bending/Control/Manipulation/Warping * Time Alteration/Bending/Control/Warping * Tempus Infinituum Capabilities The user can manipulate the time in the general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects of this relative distortion can vary, such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. Due to time existing in one space, manipulating it cannot affect another dimension. Applications * Accelerate, slow and/or stop time to others while being able to move freely. ** Appearance of Enhanced Reflexes and Enhanced Speed. ** Flash-Forward *** Forward Time Save ** Temporal Looping *** Loop the time to gain Infinite Supply. ** Temporal Rewind to reverse the effects of recent events: *** Repair damaged objects. *** Replay Effect *** Resurrect the dead. *** Temporal Healing *** Temporal Inversion *** Temporal Reload *** Temporal Restarting *** Time Frame Creation ** Temporal Selection ** Time Travel *** Remote Time Travel * Accelerated Probability * Age Manipulation of both living beings and objects: ** Move the effects of time elsewhere. ** Slow or stop effects of time. ** Reduce things to dust. ** Time Theft * Duration Manipulation * Parachronal Cognition * Parachronal Manipulation * Perceive both past and future. ** Alternate Future Display ** Chrono Vision ** Omnichronal Perception ** Temporal Awareness ** Perceive the history of objects. * Personal Time * Temporal Banishment * Temporal Cognition * Temporal Duplication * Temporal Erasure * Temporal Exchange * Temporal Interaction * Temporal Intuition * Temporal Isolation * Temporal Matter Selection * Temporal Phase Manipulation * Temporal Protection * Temporal Trapping * Time Attacks * Time Boundary * Time Compression ** Chronokinetic Constructs * Time Defiance * Time Energy Generation * Time Energy Manipulation * Time Field Projection * Time Fusion * Time Portal Creation ** Time-Window Alteration * Timed Events * Timestream Shift * Timing Defiance Techniques * Ancient Empowerment * Chronokinetic Combat * Inevitable Event Creation * Temporal Empowerment * Temporal Messaging * Temporal Phenomenon Inducement * Temporal Shockwave * Temporal Slicing * Time Aura * Time Perception Manipulation * Time Physiology * Timestorm Manipulation ** Timestorm Creation Variations * Dark Time Manipulation * Event Border Manipulation * Event Manipulation - manipulating time through the use of events that effect time. * Future Manipulation * Juncture Manipulation * Past Manipulation * Psychic Time Manipulation * Pure Time Manipulation * Time Embodiment * Time Magic Associations * Acceleration Inducement * Alternate Timeline Creation * Clock Manipulation * Cosmic Water Manipulation (Time is said to flow like water) * Existence Manipulation * Future-Probability Cognition * Event Recreation * Intertemporal Manipulation * Lifespan Manipulation - control how long one's life lasts. * Memory Manipulation - Memories are made as time passes on * Meta Time Manipulation * Motion Manipulation * Nigh Omniscience * Paradox Inducement - temporal paradoxes * Probable Time Manipulation * Quantum Weaponry ** Quantum Artillery * Sands of Time Manipulation * Season Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial-Temporal Lock by placing oneself outside space-time continuum. * Temporal Displacement * Temporal Entity Physiology * Temporal Existence Manipulation * Temporal Guardianship * Temporal Lordship * Temporal Monster Physiology * Temporal Presence * Temporal Source * Temporal Technology * Temporal Weaponry ** Temporal Artillery * Timeline Manipulation Limitations * May be able to affect only themselves. * May have limited ability in both the length of time and area they can affect. * Users of Omnilock, Spatial-Temporal Lock and Temporal Lock are immune to this power. * Over-usage may strain the user. * May be unable to affect certain objects, such as the deceased or inanimate. * Given time, space, location, individual, object, dimension, etc. may have a limited number of times and/or ways in which it can be manipulated before "breaking", "tearing", or ceasing to exist. Known Users See Also: Time Master. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Common Powers